


Mars, The God Of War

by ElizabethDionne



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Catwoman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Plot, roman gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethDionne/pseuds/ElizabethDionne
Summary: So, as you can see, I have an idea for a new fanfiction, like usual. I do plan on writing this, and actually finishing it along with everything else I've started. If you're interested in reading it, I would suggest subscribing to the story so that way you'll be notified when I update and eventually add more chapters between breaks at work and days off that I'm not super busy on.So yeah, just subscribe. Do it. Subscribe. Do it. Just do it already. Have you done it? If not, you should do it now. It takes thirty seconds. Less then that because this is so short. Do it.





	Mars, The God Of War

She relentlessly swung and jabbed her sword at him, landing each hit without fail. He threw punches at her but punch after punch after punch, she dodged them all without flaw. The man grew angrier and his throws got sloppy, allowing her an opening to punch him in the face and at the same time kick him in the gut, knocking him to the ground.

“What the hell are you?” The man groaned out.

“My name is Mars, Roman god of war. You’ve lost this fight and now I’ll collect my reward.” She said and stabbed her blade into the man's neck, giving a slower, more painful death. “Tell them I’m coming for them.” She said with a smile before running for the ledge and jumping off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So, as you can see, I have an idea for a new fanfiction, like usual. I do plan on writing this, and actually finishing it along with everything else I've started. If you're interested in reading it, I would suggest subscribing to the story so that way you'll be notified when I update and eventually add more chapters between breaks at work and days off that I'm not super busy on. 
> 
> So yeah, just subscribe. Do it. Subscribe. Do it. Just do it already. Have you done it? If not, you should do it now. It takes thirty seconds. Less then that because this is so short. Do it.


End file.
